


If The Stories are True

by IgnisCanis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Mostly Just Pain, and rey is luke's daughter, and there are repressed memories all around, au where kylo is the winter soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnisCanis/pseuds/IgnisCanis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey meets the Winter Soldier on Takodana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ben

**Author's Note:**

> wow ok so this is my first fic.  
> I have more to this au and if i add to this story it'll include Ben remembering Rey...and a retelling of the scene on the bridge. feedback is appreciated, i hope you enjoy.

She’s only ever heard rumors about the Winter Soldier, only told around tiny campfires in the shadows of fallen star ships and imperial walkers. They say he’s an angel of death, something glimpsed only for a second above a sea of Stormtroopers before he cuts you down. They talk about insidious first order experiments and a living weapon that few have seen and even less have lived to tell about. They talk about massacred villages from across the galaxy and claim to have witnessed a slaughter lead by a masked demon. But the run down kind of people that come to the desert talk about a lot of things. The first order is of little concern to such a tiny planet as Jakku and Rey has never cared much for ghost stories.

 

He’s fast, too fast. All black robes and grey metal and the vicious shrieking of his saber when it catches on hers. Rey gasps and stumbles back, almost tripping over a fallen log as the first order’s monster advances. She brings her blade up just in time to block his stab and watches as he snarls in frustration before bearing down on her with all his weight. She’s still crouched before him, shaking with the effort of keeping his lightsaber from coming down on her head. This fight has gone on too long and Rey’s saber feels like a club in her hands, she’s too inexperienced, too unprepared, too small to beat him at this game but if she could disarm him…

With herculean effort she shoves him backwards, then, before he can rebalance himself, she rolls out from beneath him to spring upright just in time to dodge a frenzy of wild slashes. Rey braces herself as the next one comes and rather than dodge she lets their sabers clash and intertwine with a shower of wild sparks.

It’s now or never.

She throws all of her weight into her arm and twists, feeling something in her wrist pop but keeps going until she tears the soldier’s weapon from his hands. Quickly, before he can recover, she makes a desperate lunge for him. Her fist manages to clip his jaw and catch at the edge of the mask to peel it away from his face. He stumbles way from her and desperate to keep the offensive she darts after him, swinging her saber in a long upwards arc. Now maskless, the stranger swings his face up to meet her and Rey is stopped dead in her tracks.

Ben

The epithet surfaces unbidden from her mind and yet somehow she knows that is this monster’s name. Something in her head breaks and in the span of a second, a thousand images spring forward. She remembers a flowering meadow with a training field planted at the center, a noble stone building a little ways off. She sees children far older than her and yet somehow years younger spar with practice sabers. She remembers a boy with sad eyes and dark hair and an old man’s kindness. She suddenly recalls the sad eyed boy’s loneliness. She remembers riding on his back and levitating pebbles because he asked her to show him how. She remembers making daisy chains with small hands and putting them in his hair when he slipped away from the others to be sad. She remembers dozens of fake smiles and angry monologues and dozens more companionable naps in the sunshine and expeditions into the surrounding forest. She remembers him.

And she remembers a downwards spiral that only she saw and the angry flash of a saber and the spatter of red and those sad eyes that had lost their fire and turned dead.

Time moves on.

She can’t stop herself from completing the motion and her view of his face is blocked when her saber slices into it.


	2. Rey

They call him and he comes. Someone armors him while a handler assigns him a mission. “Her name is Rey, not that that’s important. What is though, is that she knows where Skywalker’s been hiding”, he pauses for dramatic effect, “ We drop you on Takodana, you capture her, get that info and then we can turn her over to the technicians.” The handler, a man with red hair and a dark coat grins and pauses to revel in the simple brutality of his plan. “She’s special you know” he says, turning to face him. “Once we have her we could make her just like you, maybe even better. How does some company sound?” The winter soldier doesn’t respond and stays silent while the man puts a saber (instead of the usual blaster) in his hand and locks the muzzle over his face. “You are the hero of the First Order” the handler continues, stepping back to admire his weapon. “You’ve shaped the galaxy and now you get to do it again.”

 

He finds his target trying to escape into the woods and catches up to her while the troopers sack the castle. He is…surprised when she draws a lightsaber and his lapse in concentration allows her to slip under his guard and manage to cut a thin line across his shoulder. He lunges forward, she parries the blow and he growls from behind the mask. The soldier redoubles his focus and lashes out, bringing the angry red saber around with the force of a hammer blow but the target, a slip of a girl, barely nineteen, still manages to dart out of his way. He rips his lightsaber out from where it had buried itself in a tree trunk and easily catches her retaliating blow, he swings her saber to the side and attempts a stab but is again thwarted. Just barely though.

She won’t hold on much longer.

Snarling like an animal, he bears down on her with all his weight, trying desperately to cleave her skull in half. Something changes. But before he can discern what, she’s thrown him backwards with a snarl of her own. He stumbles but retaliates with a series of rapid strikes designed to cut her in two, the last of which she catches and holds for a moment before twisting. He struggles against the move but his wrist dislocates, the hand opening of its own accord. And now she’s driven the pommel of her saber into his jaw and the lock on the muzzle breaks. He lifts his head and now she's looking him in the eye and-

-it hurts.

Time slows and that second of agony is drawn out into a lifetime. His head breaks and what’s inside comes spilling out, a training arena, an uncontrollable energy. There’s flashes of a small girl, the girl, rey, the girl who’s blade is inches away from his face. He sees a woman who tries to help and a man who can’t understand and the older one; Skywalker, and the little girl. She’s there teaching him how to levitate pebbles and she’s there looking scared but saying nothing. She’s putting flowers in his hair with small hands and sitting next to her father while he trains. She's there listening to him rant and rave and scream his anger at the world. She's there dragging him along on expeditions into the surrounding woods and asking him if he's alright in a way that makes him want to tell the truth. And then there’s the voice in his head, just a whisper.

She’s there and she’s too afraid to speak, tearfully holding her father’s saber aloft like it would stop him. 

Time moves on.

Rey’s strike with the pommel is followed by a swing of her blade and he can’t see her anymore because there’s blood in his eyes from a gash in his face.


End file.
